Dont Tell Anyone
by xx.Dirty-Little-Secret.xx
Summary: Sequal to Everywhere To Me. Andrea Hucklebee. The girl you love is back, and heartbroken from having to leaving the love of her life, Mitchel Musso. She's home and competing in the “Miss Teen Wales” beauty pageant. What happens when one judge is her ex bf


**A/n- hey everyone! Okay, this is the long awaited sequal to "Everywhere To Me"! It features the same characters you knew and loved...except Britanica, of course. :D Anyway, sucky summary below:D**

**Important Comment: By reading this, you admit to reading Everywhere To Me before this! I do NOT wanna see anyone thinking, "Who the hell is Andrea?!" I'm not gonna sit here and explain that to you. If you read Everywhere To Me, you should know. Alright.**

Summary-Andrea Hucklebee. The girl you all know and love is back, and still heartbroken from having to leave the love of her life, Mitchel Musso. She's back home in England now, and she's eighteen, and competing in the "Miss Teen Wales" beauty pageant. But what happens when one of the celebrity judges just happens to be her ex-boyfriend? And, one of the competitive contestants sees them kissing after a fight in the hotel room. Rumors will be spread about Andie sleeping with a judge to win the contest. Will Andie be disqualified? Will Mitchel and Andie get back together? Or will the competitive contestant tear them both apart, so she can win. After all, winning is everything. You can sleep around and kiss a judge to win, but shhh! Don't Tell Anyone!

_Dedicated to grandma baker._

_May her soul rest in peace_

_for eternity. The woman_

_who inspired me to do things_

_I never thought possible._

_Even in death, gramma._

**Chapter One**

"Andrea Elaine Hucklebee!"

"What, mum?!" I yelled cautiously, stepping into the room wearing my favorite dress.

"You are most certainly _not_ wearing that...that...that _dress_ to enter the pageant! They'll think you're some...I don't even know what!"

She was over-reacting. My dress was much farther from revealing. It was a black dress with grey sequins on it, and pearls around the neckline, with a beige sash that wrapped around the middle, and flowed at the bottom. Sure, it was low-cut, and had a slit from the side all the way up to my hip. So what? It's a _beauty_ pageant. Not bring you daughter to work day at the lumber mill.

Anyway, in case you all don't remember, my name's Andrea Hucklebee. I despise the name Andrea Hucklebee, so drop the Hucklebee and just call me Andie. The last you heard from me, I was only sixteen, and I was so young and dumb, I fell for anything. But, looking back on it...I don't know what I loved about America so much. The place I fell in love for the first time, I guess? Or that cabin that I lost my virginity in? Or that piece of my heart that is still pressed deeply into 113 Wallaken Lane, Malibu California.

Who knows? All I know is, for the past two years, there has been a giant gap in my heart...and I fear I'll never get it back. How tragic, I know. Let's see, what's changed about me. Aside from the fact that I am indeed eighteen years old now, and that My hair is now just...blonde. There isn't any red anymore. I had the salon take it out. Since I came back home from that "Exchange-a-daughter" program, I've realized I'd better start making changes in my life. I started wearing makeup and high heels, I dyed my hair the perfect shade of blonde. Basically everything, including my maturity and attitude has differed. I'm really not the same girl I once was. But no worries, I'm still the crazy, wild chick you all know and love.

"But mum! Everyone's gonna be dressed like this! Please! And hurry! I have to go!" I pleaded.

"Alright, fine. Be careful, and call us once you're there!"

"Yay! Much love!" I hugged her, and burst out the door. I ran like wind to my car, and sped downtown to where the audition was. I walked inside the tall building, into a room of hundreds of girls. I walked up to the front desk. "Um, hi...yes, My name is Andrea. I'm here to audition for the Miss Teen Wales pageant."

"Hi!" The lady with the squeaky voice said. "My name is Miss Meredith. I have a few questions to ask you before I can let you audition! Standard procedure. Number one: Are you between the ages of fifteen and nineteen?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Were you born in Wales?" 

"Yes, I was."

"Is your body natural? For example, have you dyed your hair, got any peircings, tattoos, have you gone to a tanning booth, etcetera."

"My hair is originally blonde, although I have dyed it brighter, I have my ears and belly button peirced, no tattoos, and my tan is one hundred percent sunlit."

"Last question: Have you ever lived outside of Wales? Even for a short period of time?"

"Two summers ago, my mum sent me to live with a family in America for the exchange a daughter program. I stayed there the entire summer, before coming home on July 3rd."

"Really? How interesting. Well, sweetheart, here's your number, all you have to do is go sit over there, mingle, and wait."

I took my number, which said, "52" on it, and went to sit down while Miss Meredith entered my name into the computer.

It seemed like forever until a tall dark red-haired woman dressed very classy walked into the large room. She was dressed in an elegant pantsuit, with a pearl necklace, and white high heels. She was smiling, holding a microphone, and a piece of paper. "Good morning!"

"Good morning." We all hummed.

"I'm Hannah McRhode, Miss Teen Wales 1987, and I'll be your host and producer!"

So, Miss Hannah called 51 girls into a sound proof room to interview them. After what seemed like several hours, my name was called. "Number 52, Andrea Hucklebee." She called out the door. I stepped inside where three stools were. Miss Hannah was in the middle, Miss Meredith was to the left of her, and some bald black man was to the right. They all were smiling. "Andrea, please, won't you tell us a bit about yourself? Take your time, and try not to use the word _um_. Pace yourself. No rush." Baldy said.

"Okay, my name is Andrea Elaine Hucklebee, I like being called Andie. I was named after my great-great-great grandmother, Ondriah Amsfoote. My middle name, is named after Lady Elaine...the Lily Maid of Astolat. I have an older brother named Denyal, who likes being called Denny, and a younger sister named Isabella, who likes being called Bella. I was born and raised in Wales, England, I'm eighteen, I just graduated from Queen Elisabeth High School, and I plan on studying Child Psychology in America come fall next year."

"Impressive. You have a keen sense of style, a good background, just what we need in this pageant. But the key, Andrea..." Miss Hannah pointed at me with a blue pen. "...is presentation...and talent."

"Han, she has loads of presentation." Mr. Baldy said. I was beginning to like him. "Let's just see her talent."

I sighed. "W-well, I can write music."

"That's no good. Can you sing?" Miss Meredith asked.

"I-I-I don't know. I've never tried."

"Now's the perfect chance. Sing." Mr. Baldy had said. I sighed, and shut my eyes. "I wrote this song when I was sixteen. Around Christmas time."

I started singing.

"Turn it inside out so I can see, the part of you that's drifting over me. And when I wake your...never there. And when I sleep your...everywhere. You're everywhere." Hey, I'm better than I thought. I opened my eyes. "Cause your everywhere to me. And when I close my eyes it's you I see. You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone. Oh. I'm not alone."

The judges' mouths were wide as I started the bridge. "When I touch your hand, it's then I understand. The beauty that's within. It's now that we begin. You always light my way. I hope there never comes a day, no matter where I go...I always feel you so."

I smiled, and waited for their remarks. I hear clapping from them, and scoffs of shock-admiration. "You're perfect! Thank you, Andrea...the ten contestants will be posted soon."

With that, I left the room.

-x-x-x-

**10 CONTESTANTS**

Chelsea Henderson

Mandie Watson

Emily Kilgar

Ella Stone

Renee Hilton

Sarah Clapstiff

Jenny McFarland

Morgyn Beddar

Andrea Hucklebee

I was shaking with excitement. "YES! I made it! I'm in the finals!" After the other ninety girls went home crying, Miss Hannah, Miss Meredith, and Mr. Baldy - Lord, I have to learn his real name – called the ten girls in a stadium to introduce the celebrity judges.

"Ladies, Congratulations on making it to the top 10! Of course you know that I'm Miss Hannah, this is Miss Meredith, and his name is Mister Anthony." That's his name! Sorry. Random. Proceed.

"Now, it's time to introduce our three celebrity judges."

(A/N- guys, it took me forever to pick the other two judges. Please don't get mad if it's someone you hate.)

"The judge on the posture, poise, and presentation is the lovely Ms. Ashley Tisdale!" Miss Hannah yelled.

Ashley Tisdale, american superstar, stepped out into the stadium and waved, while laughing and smiling.

"The judge for talent, background, and all-together self-confidence is Ms. Brenda Song!" Miss Meredith yelled.

Brenda Song, chineese-american superstar, stepped out into the stadium and waved, while smiling widely.

"And the male judge for looks, and beauty, is Mitchel Musso!" Mister Anthony yelled.

Oh...my...god.

**A/N- yikes, that was long. Oh well! Reviews, anyone:D**


End file.
